This can not be happening
by GreyBattle
Summary: This has not been a luck day for our four girls lately. Sucked into the TMNT world (2003). Lost in New York. Being chased by many, many people. Almost no hope of going back home. Who will they turn to? You guest it! (First fanfic, please review :D).
1. Great

**I don't own TMNT. But I own my OC's.**

**(OC's): You don't own us!**

**Yes I DO!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"NICA!"yelled a man."Get your butt back down here and clean this mess up before I pound you!".

"S-sorry dad...I'll clean it up", Nica pleaded.

_He's drunk again, _she thought.

She quickly ran to the mess that she made earlier. Her father looking at her with cold eyes.

The young girl trembling before her frightening father. She should have known her father would have come early from work. She cursed at her stupidity and laziness for not cleaning the mess she made in the living room. There were chips scattered all over the couch. Paper balls on the small table. Books lying around. Movies and CD's everywhere on the floor (mainly because she was deciding which movie to watch).She was disgusted at herself for being such a slob.

She thought she could clean everything up before her father came home, since he worked late.

Looked like he had a couple of drinks before he came home also. To many actually. She could smell his breath stink with alcohol from quite a distance. He looked angry. Very angry. Job didn't go to well she supposed.

_Please don't beat me again, please, not again._

"When your finished, go get me a beer", he said.

_Haven't you have plenty already?_

Once she was done with the couch, her father went ahead to sit on it. Her father wasn't a patient man at all. She had to be quick with her cleaning if she didn't want to get slapped for being to slow. She was scared of him. Dead scared. Last time, she got whipped for coming home late because she was hanging out with her friends. She got nasty bruses that day and doesn't want it to happen again.

She went ahead to pick the books and CD's off the floor and everything else. When she was done puting everything away, she hurried to the fridge and grabbed a beer for her father and opened it. She rushed to where her father sat on the couch to just give it to him and run upstairs to lock herself and prayed that he will leave her alone.

She didn't see the shoe in front of her. She tripped. The beer spilled all over her father.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!",she appoligized and beyond frightened of what he may do to her.

He rose to his feet and roared,"YOU LITTLE BITCH!". He raised his hand.

"No, please, please, no, no!", Nica pleaded her father.

To late. He swung his hand down and connected to her face. Nica fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away but her father graved her by her hair and yanked her up.

She was beaten, punched, slapped, whipped, he even started to hit her with things he would just find, like a lamp or a fricking vase. That day was the worse. She screamed and cried in pain. How could her own father do this to her. Cause so much pain to her. Everything hurted. She stayed on the ground sobbing, unable to get up due to all the pain. She gained a scar that day. She hated him. Hated him.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes.

_Stupid nightmare again._

She rubed her eyes and looked at the clock. 10:30am

_ Shit!_

She was late for school.

_ Oh well._

She didn't really care nor' did her dad, which was good. One day couldn't hurt. She was doing well in school. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

She got up from her bed and looked around her room. The sun was shining nice and bright. The birds were singing. The wind was blowing. Everything was nice and peaceful. _If only it would stay that way_. Turned out her father was fired that day he beaten her. _No wonder why he was so pissed_. She planned on running away. But where will she go? She didn't want to admit it. She needed her father. He was the reason she had a roof over her head and food on the table. Seems like the only good he's done for her. Lucky he found another job. It was a morning job. Nica didn't like it because it meant he was going to be here at night. But this time it was good since she was staying.

She looked around, enjoying the happiness that probably wouldn't last. She looked at the drawings on the wall that she made when she was younger. Drawing and writing seems to be the only thing to make her happy. An escape from reality. She wished she didn't have to live in this hell-hole with the monster that is her father.

"Better get dressed", Nica said to herself.

She got herself dressed and walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She had a good looking body for a 16 year old. Blond and blue eyes. She thought herself beautiful if it weren't for the scar on the her right eyebrow. It wasn't big, but it was noticeable. She hated it. Every time she'd look at it, it'll remind her of that day. That terrible, nightmarish day. She was 14 when it happened. Most people stayed away from her, except for her friends. Crystal, Jackie, Alexandra. They will always stick with her and be there for her. Nica would ask why? But she already knew the answer to that.

* * *

6:45 p.m

Nica sat there laying on the couch watching tv, changing the channels for something good to watch. Man was she bored.

"Hmm...dad should have been back by now?",she wondered were here father was."Oh well, don't know, don't care".

_He must be somewhere drunk on the street...Good. S_he thought.

Then her phone ran.

_Great, I wonder who it is._

She reached out to get her phone that was lying on the coffee table.

"Hello? Who is this?" Nica spoke on the phone.

"Nica,its me, Jackie", Jackie spoke through the phone.

"Oh, hi Jackie, what's up"

"Good. Hey, how come you didn't come to school today, you sick?"

"Nah, over slept and I didn't feel like going"

"Over slept?"

"Yeah the alarm didn't go off or I just didn't hear it"

"What's going to be your excuse for being absent?"

"I was sick"

"No teacher is going to buy it"

"Well, they're just ganna have to deal with it"

"Oh well. Hey is your dad home, if not can I come over?"

"He's not home but I don't think you should come over in case he does come. Actually you know what, can I come over?"

"Okay sure, you can come over. Man...I'm bored out of my mind!"

"Same here"

"Wait, won't your dad get mad?"

"I'll leave something for him to eat so that he won't get angry that I didn't make him anything"

"Your not going to leave a note to where you went?"

"Heck no! So he can bust into your house to get me. No chance!"

"What about when you have to go back home, what will he do?"

"I ain't going back. I'm going to stay at your place...well if it's alright with you"

"No, it's fine, in fact I'll go tell the rest of the gang if they want to stay over tonight"

"Sound good to me"

"Alright a sleep over! See ya girl!"

"Im coming over, bye"

"bye!"

And with that Nica hung up the phone and started to get ready to go. Well she didn't forget to make her father something to eat. She radar let the bastard starve, but she doesn't want to get another beating from him, so she went ahead and made something quick.

She left the food on the table and went to grab her black sweater. She put her sweater on and hoodie and headed out. She didn't want to be walking alone in the streets to her friends house, so she took the bus. The ride there was quiet. Everything did.

* * *

"Hey girl!", Jackie shouted with glee at seeing her friend.

"Hi Jackie", Nica said.

Surprisingly Jackie's family had a big house.

_Dang, they got a big house. Duh, their rich! Nica thought._

"Come in Nica", said Jackie and giving her a gesture to come in.

Nica walked in and into the living room and flopped on the sofa. She went to reach for the remote for the tv only to be taken away by a small boy, who was one of Jackie's brothers. He looked like he was close to 3 years old.

"No! Me TV!", the little 3 year old yelled.

Nica was a bit shocked by the youngsters attitude but then Jackie came into the room and said,"Oh yea, I was going to tell you, after we talked on the phone, my mom told me to babysit my little brothers while she was out, sorry if they misbehave. Man... this sucks".

The door bell sounded.

_Bing Dong_

"That must be the others, can you watch them while I go get the door?", Jackie told Nica and ran to get the door.

Jackie letted the other teenage girls come in and told them about that they had to babysit her little brothers. There were a lot of "oh man" and "really?"'s. But they all helped their friend out with her brothers.

_How much trouble can a 3 year-old, 5 year-old, and 7 year-old be?...right?_

Nope. The 3 little guys were just so energetic really. They couldn't sit still. All four girls were getting tired out from all the running they had to do and get the little bundle of joys from any danger and make sure they don't get hurt.

For example 1:

Nica had to make sure none of the little kids would get to the kitchen and play "Gladiator" with REAL KNIVES.

For example 2:

Crystal had to make sure they didn't put anything into there mouths. Like crayons, paper, toys, and some small BATTERIES [authors note: like the ones you put on a watch I think?] thinking they were candy.

For example 3:

Alexandra and Jackie had to make sure they didn't jump from anything high. [authors note: if you've seem Big Mama 2, you know what I mean]

Alex (Alexandra) kept looking at the clock. Her eye was twitching. She couldn't take it any longer. She looked at the clock again._ 7:35 pm_.

_Why do they have bed time at nine? Why not at eight? It's always at eight!_ Alex thought.

"Would you all just sit in one place, please!" Alex shouted.

It looked like the little kids were laughing at her for her frustration. Which they were.

_That does it!_

She just about had enough of it.

Crystal saw Alex's anger and rushing toward one of the kids_. _

_oh no. _Crystal thought.

She quickly went in front of Alex and putted her hands up to stop her and told her, "Wow, wow, wow, easy there girl, don't do anything crazy".

Alex was a bit offended that she thought she'll hurt them. She will never hurt a child. Ok maybe Her brothers. But thats not what she was going to do.

"Relax, I wasn't going to do anything to them", Alex assured her. "I was just going to ask them if they'll like to watch a movie or something. Heck I'll give 'em 20 dollars each if they promise to stay still".

Jackie hear her and thought that was a good and very, very good idea."Hey, you guys want to watch something on TV!"

All the boys turned to there sister and said in unison [union?unison? I don't know] "Ninja Turtles!".

"Isn't that show a bit violent for them?" Crystal said turning to the other girls.

They all shrugged.

"If it'll shut them up and stay in one place", Jackie told them."And apparently, these little guys are huge fans of them...so I'm fine with it. Unless you guys want more exercise".

"No,no,no,no, it's fine, it's fine!" all the girls shouted.

"YAAAY!", all the little kids said happily.

"But the show doesn't start at this time, does it?", Crystal wanted to make sure.

"Well we're in luck, cause' Mom bought them the ones that have the episodes on them." Jackie told the girls.

Alex clapped her hands together "Great, so where do you keep your movies at".

"Over there" Jackie pointed to a shelf where the movies where at.

"Oh..." Alex said, a little embarrassed that she didn't see it and walk over to it.

"Dang, your bros got an entire collection of them" Alex said amazed.

_Bet that's what their bedroom theme is_. Alex though.

Nica walked over to where Alex stud and looked at the shelf."Which ones, the movies or the cartoon?" Nica asked the brothers.

"CARTOON!", they all yelled.

Alex turned to the brothers and asked "Which cartoon? because from the looks from it they have All of the ninja turtles". She looked back at the shelf "there's the 80's, the 2003 ones too...". And the list goes on and on.

"Put the 2003, I think those are there favorite... I think? You guys want to watch the 2003 ones? Jackie questioned her brothers. The brothers couldn't seem to know which one to decide.

"The 2003 ninja turtles it is!", Jackie decided for them.

"Season one?", Alex questioned them. Jackie didn't answer her, instead she rushed past her and picked which ever one (season one). "Are you going to ask me for the episode, next?".

Alex growled. She went ahead to sit on the large sofa soon followed by Nica. Crystal sat on a lounge chair. The boys sat on the floor in front of the television. Jackie walked up to the DVD player with the CD in her hand and placed it.

_Finally, a break._ Jackie thought.

The first episode started to play.

_Good thing I still had a childhood_. Nica thought remembering the time she use to watch the show as a kid.

"Do you guys ever wished that you were a kid again?", questioned Jackie hoping her brothers will ignore their conversation.

Crystal lifted her head up "Yeah, sometimes".

"So small, so innocent, don't know right from wrong yet. Yeah, sometimes", Alex said in a low voice. They all turned there heads to Nica waiting for an answer. There was a silence, well if it weren't for the background noise as in the cartoon they were watching there would have been.

Nica gave a sigh and said "so innocent, but yet so vulnerable".

"Your father is a as-", Jackie cuted herself off before she could say the full word and made a quick glance at her brothers and back to her friends "A-hole" she whispered.

"Ooooo, you said a BAD WOD!" The five year old yelled, turned and pointed at her sister. Soon followed by his other brothers who too said "Oooooo"'s.

"SHUT UP!" Jackie yelled at her brothers "plus, I didn't say the Full word!".

"You were going to."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not! And if you guys don't shut it, I'm going to turn off the tv and off to bed you go!". The boys gasped and quickly turned their attention back to the television. As if nothing happened.

"Sei-i, Ki'sei, he is a...", Nica glanced at the brothers and back to her friends "A butt-hole". And to this the boys giggled.

_Oh, so she can say it, huh?_. Jackie thought slowly looking at her brothers.

"Your talking Yaut'ja again" Alex said annoyed.

Nica looked at Alex and finally gave a smile. "Sorry, I can't help it that I'm a predator fan".[I have no idea why I made her a predator fan?]

"Well...Let's just hope your not a huge fan like raccoon laddie here" Crystal said pointing her thumb at Jackie.

"Hey! And by the way his name is Sly Cooper!" Jackie crossed her arms glaring at Crystal.[no idea why I made her a fan of the game sly cooper, either]

"Were is this going to?" Nica said and soon all the girls starting laughing. Then the little brothers started shush them.

"You shush!", Jackie told her brothers not with anger but with annoyance. And once the laughter died down they started to watch the show again.

* * *

They were all just watching the show, until Jackie looked at the clock._ 9:03 pm_.

Jackie stud up from the sofa and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention."Ok boys! It's time to hit the hay, 'cause it's passed your bed time!" Jackie snapped.

"Oh man...but I'm...not...*yawn* tired...", the boys yawned before they collapsed on the floor asleep.

Jackie made an annoyed groan."Great, who wants to carry them?". Looked like no one wanted to.

"Ugh, fine" Alex said tired and stud up from where she sat and walked over to where the boys fell and piked one of the boys up. Which to her surprise was heavy.

_Man, he's heavy!_ Alex thought.

"Oo...k" yawned Crystal and did the same as Alex and so did Nica.

"Come on, their room is upstairs, second door", Jackie wanted to say but turned out to be more of a mumble.

"Huh...?", the girls looked up at their friend confused.

_Why are we all tired all of a sudden?_

"Never mind...just follow me" Jackie waved them to follow.

The girls followed their friend upstairs as their guide, carrying her brothers to their room. Jackie half awake walked down the hall toward her brothers room, opened the door and steped a side so that her friends may enter first. They walked in with amazed looks on there faces. It's true, the entire bedroom theme was of the ninja turtles._  
_

_I knew it!_ Alex thought.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about them being huge fans" Nica looked around the room with eyes and mouth wide open.

"Just hurry up and put them in their beds" Jackie told her. With that they putted the little kids on their beds. They didn't know which kid goes to which bed but they shrugged it off and puted them where it seem fit. What can a little mix up do?

Once Alex left the last of the brothers on his bed, she gave a streach and a loud, long yawn. "What now?"...

"You guys hear that?" Crystal said in a scared tone looking at her friends and then down at the hall.

"Hear what?", the girls questioned.

"I swear I heard something", they all looked at her friend like if she were crazy and just hearing things. No, she did hear something and it was getting louder. It was coming from downstairs.

"What is that?", Nica gave the same scared tone Crystal did.

"Should we check it out?", Jackie questioned her friends.

"Well, what else should we do, sleep throw it" Alex growled but made sure to keep it in a low voice.

All the girls soon exited the brothers room and slowly and quietly walked down the hall toward the staircase "Who goes first?" Jackie told them with a worried expression. "I'll go", Nica volunteered and before any of the girls opened they're mouths to protest she said "I'll be fine, don't worry". The girls slowly nodded. Nica looked down the stairs. She gave a big inhale and exhale.

D_on't be afraid, don't be afraid. It's nothing, really. Maybe it's just the tv or something._ Nica thought trying her best to convince herself. _OH who I'm I kidding?! It's not from the tv! Where are those whirl sounds coming from!_

Nica slowly walked down half way down the stairs and looked around for the source of the sound and there she saw it. "What in the name of Paya?!". Nica tried her best to keep her voice low but ended up being a little of a panic.

"What?! What is it?!", the girls loudly whispered.

Nica didn't seem to hear them and fully walked down the stairs not taking her eyes off of what she was seeing. Some sort of portal she suggested._ Well what else could it be! It was blue, so it can't be a Black Hole!...could it?._

Nica slowly walked closer and closer as if she were hypnotized by it. And by not answering her friends, she got them worried and quickly and quietly they came racing down the stairs. They knew why she didn't answer. They're eyes wide open in seeing the "portal". The whirl sound getting louder and louder. Nica didn't get any closer and her friends were soon at her side, still none of them taking there eyes off of it. None of them said a word. They were all in shock, really.

They didn't realize until it started to pull them in. The girls took a step back as the pull started to get stronger and stronger by the second. The girls panicked, but before any of them could make a scream, they were sucked in. They felt as if they were being torn apart. And then they were falling. From all shock they were in, they all blacked out.

**So...guys what do you think? Did you like it? Please review. It's my first fanfic. Sorry if there wasn't a lot of the the ninja turtles.**

**Alex: they were hardly there at all, actually.**

**-.- shut up I know.**

**Nica: are you adding them at all?**

**YES, I am adding them. Second chapter I Promise!**

**Alex: wonder when that'll be.**

***death glaring at Alex* **

**Alex: Ok... *slowly backing off***

**Hope you Enjoy!**

**Extra: Really don't know why I made Nica a predator fan and Jackie a sly cooper fan *shrug* (don't own them either). Eh, maybe it'll be useful in future chapters. Oh, and I may change the age of the girls a couple of times.**


	2. We're not in Chicago anymore?

**I don't own TMNT but I do own my OC's.**

"Hey, wake up!" I started to shake Nica to try and wake her.

I got nothing.

"Great..." I muttered to myself.

I got up and walked over to Alex. I grinned at the many ways I could get her to wake up.

_What to do, what to do, but nothing to big, or creative,_ I mischievously thought to myself. Of course, there's nothing much here in this ally (or lot?).I could use...again nothing big nor' creative. Then I saw a somewhat of a big puddle next to her. _Sure, why not,_ I shrugged. I crouch down beside her. I reach for the dirty puddle and start splashing her with it. Alex's eyes shut open.

"Addam!I'll kill you if you used the spray on me again!" She snarled.

I was sitting on my knee and said "Hi" in a calm voice to get her attention. She turned at me and her anger quickly disappeared and her mouth wide open in shock. I gave her a smile, her face was priceless.

"Jackie...your a-your a-uh, I mean-you..." She began to stutter. Oh my god! Out with it already! "...look different"

I nodded "like a cartoon, right?"

Alex nodded.

Then we started to hear a groan near some boxes. Crystal...

"Crystal!"

* * *

I looked to see Jackie rush her way to Crystal.

I was still sitting and in shock about everything. I look at my hands. This has to be a dream. It has to be. Cartoons. Turning into cartoons. Us cartoons...we'll not really, but to a point of still not looking realistic, but still.

I got up to my feet and started to look around. It seems familiar. I look to were Nica was. I walk to her and see a little bit of blood coming from her fourth head. My god, she must of hit her head pretty hard.

I gently shuck her."Nica? Hey, wake up" I calmly said hoping she'll respond. I wasn't sure of what I should have been feeling, scared or confused about the hole thing. I think I should have been more scared.

I turned around to Jackie and Crystal to see how they were doing. I hear a gasp. Hmmm, must have been Crystal and her reaction. I turn back to Nica.

"Hey, wake up" I gently taped her cheek.

_Come on, you've gone though worse_.

She slowly opens her eyes "Huh?...what?...Uh, what happened?" She stud up (still sitting) rubbing her head. She didn't see me (or herself) yet, so I decided to pull of what Jackie did.

"Hows it going"

"Gee, what happened?...man... I got the worse head ac-" she stopped to look at me. Her eyes going wide.

"Oh my god" Was the only thing she said. I wasn't good at explaining things so I was hoping Jackie would later.

"Come on, can you stand?"

"I-I-I...I think I can"

I got up and offered her a hand.

* * *

I gladly took her hand but then felt a huge sting of pain on my back.

"You okay?" I hear Alex say to me.

"I think so...?" I lied, man, did it hurt.

I stud up straight and tried to hide the pain hoping she'll let it by.

"Well, look who came back from the dead" I saw Jackie walking up to us along with Crystal who was really,really pale and twitchy. Hope she was okay.

"Anyone care to explain to me what's going on?" I told them waiting for one of them to answer.

"I don't kno- hey you okay. You don't look too good" Jackie said worried.

"No, I'm fine...really I a-AHHHH!"

"What's wrong" Crystal said.

Giving up I said "My back".

"You think you ganna be okay? Can you walk?" I heard Alex say.

Jackie turns and starts to look around from where she found me. She gasps. I turn around to look behind me and see a dumpster with a dent on it. Ouch.

"You fell on the dumpster and bounced right of it!?" Jackie worried.

* * *

_Scratch that, 'you've gone through worse'._

* * *

_"_I'll be okay, the pain will go away" I assured them.

"No, your going to feel that in the morning" Jackie said.

Speaking of time, I looked up at the sky. It was dark. How long have we been out? But most importantly I'll like to know what the heck is going on, where we are, and what the heck happened to us. We look different...

Alex with her straight, long hair is still the same but her hair was not black, it was...blue? Why's it blue now? Crystal's short length, layered, brunette hair surprisingly still the same. Jackie's bright, long, curly, red ginger hair is a bit darker. Alex's eyes are still brown. Crystal's eyes were now a darker green. Jackie's blue eyes had brighten. And thank god we had sweaters on 'cause it was freezing cold out here.

"I think I'm going to puke" I hear Crystal said scared. She did not like puking at all.

"Easy, Crystal" Jackie trying to comfort her and patting her back. She walked Crystal toward the brick wall.

So turning to Alex to ask her again "What happened?".

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are"

"Any ideas how this happened"

"Nope..."

"Huh, my head hurts. Everything's just a blur to me, can you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember that portal...'thingy'?"

"Portal...'thingy'?"

"Hey! I don't know what else it could have been"

"Well what ever it was, it brought us here"

_But here where?_

"I don't know about you guys but I say we're in the city!" Jackie yelled from were she was at.

"Gee, ya think?" Alex said back.

"I don't know, but this place doesn't look familiar to me...well not entirely" Jackie said in a loud voice.

_Well, let's look for a Willis Tower then. _Cause when you get lost in Chicago you always look for it first. O_r just to confirm your in Chicago mostly..._

Jackie and Crystal walk up to us.

"So, let's look for a Willis Tower then" Jackie said.

_Read my mind._

"Good idea" I approved.

"OR ask where we are" Alex said frustrated. Jackie just gave an innocent smile and shrugged. Alex rolled her eyes.

_Ok, we can do that._

"Yeah, that's a better idea" Crystal said.

"Wait Nica. Can you walk?"

"It was my back not my leg" I told them. Besides I'm a tough girl.

_They worry to much._

* * *

As me and the girls walked down the street I was still wondering what that thing was that had brought us here. I was still shaky about the whole thing...and sick.

"What was that thing that brought us here?" I ask.

"I seriously don't know" Nica said.

"I just wonder where we are" Alex said taking in the sights

"Does anything seem familiar to you guys?" Nica questioned.

"Nope..." Jackie said and looked around.

"Well...Not really"

"I just can't put a finger on it"

Just then we saw a man in front of us walking in the same direction. Ah, maybe he can tell us where we are.

Jackie didn't waist a second. She ran toward the man. I shook my head. Typical Jackie.

She called "Umm...Mister! Excuse me sir, but can you please help us! Sir!"

The stranger turned his attention to us. Jackie stopped in front of him while the rest of us tried to catch up with her.

"Umm...Sorry to disturb you mister but can you please tell us where we are?"

The man told us the name of the street, which is not what we wanted.

"No...see, we're lost and-" Alex tried to explain.

"You guys need directions or something?" He asked frustrated. _What's the rush?_

"No, we were wondering if you could tell us...huh...the state." Jackie muttered the last part. We all knew it was silly not to know the own state your in.

Alex elbowed her,"You should have said city" Alex angrily whispered to her.

The man was surprised that we didn't know what state we were in.

"New York..." He said bewildered.

I took a couple of seconds for that to sink in. _New York...We're in New York. Bu-but how?_

"T-tha-thank...s-sir..." and the stranger turned and walked away. I swear I hear him mutter "tourists".

We stud there for like a minute or two. I wondered if everyone was thinking the same thing. Man...did that hit us hard.

"Di-did that man just say New York?" Alex turned to look at us.

* * *

**Alex...**

We walked back to the ally we where in to look for clues on how we got here. It was the only thing we could do for now. Jackie was quiet which was not normal for her. Crystal looked pale and ready to puke again. Nica...well...confused. I got angry cause I was wondering if that guy said new york just to pull a joke on us.

As we arrived at the ally we were in before, we looked around searching for clues. I flinched at the dumpster with the dent on it. How could she even move.

"Lets look for clues on what brought us here" Nica ordered. No one questioned her...

I gave a sigh. Nothing. The entire place was empty. We all meet up in the middle "You guys got anything" Jackie said hopeful.

I crossed my arms and slowly shook my head. "Nope."

Jackie turned to Crystal hoping she found something. She shook her head. "Doe?" Jackie turned to Nica calling her by her nick name. She too shook her head and Jackie gave a down look.

"What do we do no-" Crystal asked but was cut off by the sound of a car. And a fast one.

"I got a bad feeling" Nica said worried.

"You always got a bad feeling" Jackie told her but not in a mean way. Nica just glared.

"Should we hide?" Crystal asked quickly.

"Yeah, for all we know these could be the people who brought and left us here" I said angrily at the thought of being kidnapped, but that still wouldn't explain the 'portal'.

They all nodded and we all ran behind some boxes. Not the greatest hiding place but effective. As the van rolled in and parked we all poked our heads out to see and hopefully not get spotted. Four guys came out of the van. "Are these the guys that kidnapped us" I growled but kept it at a whisper.

"I don't think so. If they did then they've should of been looking for us" I heard Nica whisper to us. _Good point_.

As the two other guys walked into the building one of them who seemed to be the leader and looked very, very oddly familiar said " Hey Two-ton! Watch the truck! We wouldn't want anyone to steal our stolen money".

* * *

**Jackie...**

I clenched my teeth. _Dishonorable thieves_. [Remember she's a sly cooper fan, keep that in mind]

* * *

**Nica...**

All three entered and the one with the bat was left behind to patrol. "Great...what are we going to do now?" I whisper as quietly as I can to make sure he doesn't not hear us. Then we heard a noise which seemed to catch the guy's attention and ours. Something came out of the shadows and tapped on the guys shoulder and said "Hey! This is a 'no parking' zone. Here's your ticket and here's you're fine!" And gave the guy a high kick to the face and sent him flying, crashing onto the truck. Out of no where someone else came out and said "Nice work, Mikey". "Huh, it's a ninja thing". A third came out behind him. "Now, let's get Raph out of there"(Leo).**  
**

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Crystal...**

WHAT!

* * *

**Alex...**

THE F***!

* * *

**Jackie...**

O_O [o.O?]

* * *

**Nica...**

While the three brothers are busy trying to get their brother out I was in complete shock and I bet the rest of the girls were.

Leo? Raph? Mikey? Don? The Ninja Turtles?! What the Pauk [Remember,(again) she's a predator fan and she may be saying that a couple of times] is going on?!

When they finished unlocking the back door, Mikey said joyfully "Hey Raph! Welcomed back bro-Oof [Is that how you say it?]!". Raph busted through the doors and tackled his brother.

We gasped because apparently they were fighting a bit to close to our hiding spot. We quickly covered our mouths with our hands since Leo and Don started to get in a fighting stance thinking they had hear us."Uh...Raph?"(Don). "We don't have time for this!"(Leo)."And why not?"(Raph). "Because we're not alone" (Mikey).

"A-are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Jackie stuttered. We all went to cover her mouth. "Shut up!" Alex hissed.

Mikey seemed to have heard the commotion and turned his head and gasped. Looked like he spotted us. We all gave awkward smiles and waved behind the boxes.

_Uh...no..._

But it wasn't us Leo and Don were preparing to fight. Mikey turned to his brothers. Those thugs were back.

"Look at the freaks!" The leader said.

"What's with the dweeby costumes?" The one Mikey kicked in the face said. _Who the Pauk uses the word 'dweeb' now in days?_

"This ain't Halloween." Another said coldly.

"Your going down freaks!" The leader threatened. "No one messes with the Purple Dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes!". _Oh, he did not just say that._

We watched as they beaten them one by one. "Impressive" I hear Alex say.

* * *

**Alex...**

I turned to Jackie who apparently had a huge smirk on her face and opened her mouth to say something but I quickly knew what she was thinking and cutted her off "Don't you say a word." I threatened. Again she just gave a innocent smile and shrug. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the turtles again and so did Jackie.

* * *

The thugs were now running away. "Well...that went easier than expected" Don said to his brothers.

"I hope there's more of those guys...I'm just getting warmed up" Raph hoped.

"Huh, well looks like you got your wish Raphie-boy" Mikey pointed to the rooftops.

"Are those guys...ninjas?" Leo questioned.

"Well...they're certainly ninja-esc [Huh?]" said Mikey.

"Be ready...for anything" Leo said forming a circle with his brothers as they were surrounded by these 'ninjas'.

"I am so ganna enjoy this" Raph said.

[I don't really want to describe the fight but...oh well here goes nothing]

And the fight begun. Leo was fighting a group of ninjas. Raph his own as well and so was Don and Mikey. Mikey kept making glances toward where he saw the girls hiding to find out if they were still there. And by being distracted he received a hard blow to his platoon (or stomach?).

"Stop getting distracted, Mikey!" Raph exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's that-" before he could finish he was kicked and sent flying and collided with the side of the truck right next to Don.

"Don? Are we beating them or are they beating us?" Mikey questioned his brother.

He was then pulled into the truck as a bunch of shurikens were flung at them.

"Ask me again when we're winning, Mikey" Don told him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought...oh yeah and I forgot to mention there's some girls hiding behind those boxes."

"Wait...What?!"

* * *

[I'm going to make the fight a little longer...man...]

**Crystal...**

We were all watching the fight. Until it seems Raph punched a foot ninja I believe toward us... or well the boxes.

_Not Good, not good!_

We were revealed and a couple of foot ninjas realized this. _So not good..._

Nica and Alex took a fighting stance and prepared to fight. Good thing they took martial arts class. Funny...well not funny, we all wondered why Nica didn't use it against her father. I guess she wonders that herself too.

Even tough they had no weapons they were surprisingly...good I have to say, even though they did receive a few hard blows. But me and Jackie didn't take the martial arts class, sadly. We were left to dodge while Nica and Alex fought. They knew we didn't know really how to fight and stud in front of us.

And another good thing was that the guys were on our ...us on they're side...no, they are on-huh! Never mind.

"Totally, Out numbered, Fighting impossible odds, it's perfect!" Jackie quoted.

"Shut up Jackie, now's not the time for your Cooper quotes!" I yelled at Jackie sick of her using her cooper quotes and especially at a time like this.

"Alright pal, let's get to it!" She ignored.

* * *

"How many goons do we have to bap [?] before they get the hint" Raph said frustrated.

"Really they just keep coming" said a confused Mickey.

"Time to switch to plan B, Donatello?" Leo asked his brother who was know hey-wiring the truck.

"Almost there Leo". Once he got the truck running and got into the drivers seat he shouted "This bus now leaving to a 'anywhere but here'!"

Leo putted a hand on Raph's shoulder "Come on we're going" Leo ordered his brothers and they all jumped inside the truck.

The girls still not sure if THEY were allowed to get into the truck yet until Leo brought out a hand and said "Hurry, come on!"

Without a second thought the girls jumped into the truck.

**What ya think? please review. (just in case I don't own sly cooper nor' Predator)**

**Jackie: -_-**

**What?**

**Jackie: no, nothing, nothing.**

**?**


End file.
